Under Stairwells
by Lady Shardae
Summary: She's strived to tell them apart. Their voices being her only clue. But a chain of events in teh Third Music Room and underneath a staircase signicantly change her veiws, and status... Kaoru X OFC One-Shot


"_Honestly_ Aika! How could you have never been to the Host Club?! You're in the same class as the twins _and_ Haruhi!" Tasha, my best friend, asked as she dragged me along the corridors of Ouran Academy.

"I haven't had the time!" I protested, "I'm late for drum practice!"

"You're such a horrible fib, Aika! Your drum practice isn't until 7 o'clock, _tomorrow_," Tasha caught my lie, and a smirk played onto her petite features, "Besides, you still like him, don't you?"

I felt my ears heat up, and I grabbed at my auburn hair to cover them. "M-maybe," I stuttered as my cheeks grew hotter.

Tasha laughed evilly, "It's not hard to tell. I mean, you stare at him every chance you get! Ever since second grade when he held the door open for you, you've been able to tell them apart. It's an amazing talent!"

The heat increased and spread, so I looked down at the ground.

"Besides, this way you can flirt; it's _expected_," Tasha grinned as we entered the Third Music room.

My mouth dropped open at the crowd of girls being entertained by just seven guys. My attention snapped over to him immediately. He and his twin had matching hats on.

"Now it's time to play, the 'Which one is Hikaru?' Game!" They said together.

The two girls took their guesses together, and the twins shook their heads. I watched several rounds of this game. I stood transfixed by the two who had such perfect timing. I could hardly pick out the voice that made my heart flutter and my mind race; silly how subtle differences made such a difference in my reaction.

The girls made another set of guesses and were disappointed again. I giggled a bit, which caught all four of their attentions. The girls glowered, and the twins looked both weary and curious. Not only had I never been in here before, but I had a reputation as a major klutz. I'd tripped in the cafeteria and sent my food flying straight into the twins' faces just last week.

"You think you can do any better?" One of the girls asked.

I shrugged, "It depends. Can I ask them questions?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay then." I was crazy about him, and I would be able to pick him out even if he had 100 identical brothers. It was just a matter of getting him to speak.

I smiled happily, "Ready when you two are."

The twins shrugged and mixed themselves up, screwing with their hair under the hats. When they'd stopped I took a deep breath. "I only need one thing and I should be able to tell you two apart. I need you to each say this one word. And I need you to say it separately. Say: 'Hello'."

They both looked at me weirdly as I stared at them. The one on the left went first.

"Hello." He said as I watched him.

Then the second: "Hello." His expression, body language, everything, was the same as the first, but I just about melted.

I pointed to the one on the left, "That's Hikaru. And you're Kaoru."

They looked stunned momentarily, but recovered and shook their heads.

I frowned, "But I was sure of it. Just the way you speak..."

They'd moved their attention back to the two girls. The twins held each other in a loving embrace; the gay incestuous act that most of the girls swooned over, turning bright red and trying to look away was being performed. As I watched them act, bile rose up my throat from my disgust. How could he do that?! It was disgusting!

After an exceptionally mushy line, I couldn't hold the bile down any more. It arose, spewing all over the carpet. Embarrassed as hell, I fled the room, my throat not the only thing burning.

-

The next day in class I kept my head down and towards the front. No sneaking peaks at him anymore. His act had made me sick. I'd heard form other girls about it, and that was my main reason for not going to the Host Club before. I was afraid it would have the exact affect it had had.

Over lunch, I didn't blunder past their table, not paying attention to where I was going. Nor did I run into any walls while swooning over him in the hallways. And no missing my chair after being up in the front of the room, because I had an excuse to look at him. No stuttering when trying to answer a question I hadn't heard. No blushing profusely after doing something stupid. It was like my klutziness had been cured. But I still felt unease every time I looked at either of the twins. I hadn't even heard either of them talk since the incident, so maybe I still liked him, but... maybe I didn't.

Avoidance measures continued for the next couple of days, that is, until our English teacher announced that we'd have a test at the end of next week. Now, normally tests don't bug me, but English is my worst subject. The best in our class, of course, had to be _him_.

I made my mind up that no matter what, I'd ask for some help after school. Even if the cost iwas/i facing the Host Club and customers again.

"Don't be freaked Aika, they stopped talking about it a few days ago!" Tasha encouraged as she once again drug me towards the Third Music Room.

I groaned, "They've been talking about it this _long_?!"

"Well, you're the first one to have that strong of a reaction to the twins! Everyone else thinks it's so cool, cute, or amazing!" Tasha paused and looked at me, "That is why you puked isn't it?"

I nodded dejectedly as Tasha continued to pull me along.

-

Once inside the Host Club, everyone took several steps away from me. Not to be discouraged, I walked straight up to Kaoru and Hikaru. The twin's voice who was talking made me swoon as I stopped.

"Kaoru, can I speak with you please?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the carpet, trying to hide the blush that was the result of everybody staring at me.

One twin walked forward and I followed him from the room.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice colder than usual. Too much like Hikaru for my liking. Kaoru sounded much... much more... what would the word be? Silky? I guess that works. Kaoru sounded much silkier even when he was mad. That was a problem, Kaoru didn't sound kinda like Hikaru, but _exactly_ like him.

I frowned and looked up, "Hey! You aren't Kaoru!"

Hikaru looked surprised as I stormed back into the room and pointed at the other twin. "Kaoru Hitachiin! I need to talk to you, not Hikaru!" I moved my accusatory finger to Hikaru in the doorway, and then back to Kaoru.

Everybody in the room turned to look as I pointed my accusing finger at the boy. Shock was plastered on everybody's face, except Tasha's. She seemed mildly surprised, but most likely at the outburst, not what the outburst was _about_.

I became self conscious almost immediately, and blushed as people continued to stare at me. Whispers had started, and I fled the room for the second time in my two visits.

The only difference was that somebody had followed me; not at first, but eventually.

-

I sat under the stairs sobbing quietly. Again and again I made a fool out of myself without even trying! Why was it so hard to be a _normal _girl at Ouran?!

Mascara and Eyeliner spotted my yellow dress where it'd dripped; my weeping only quieted slightly. I felt somebody sit down next to me and I looked up. Kaoru was sitting there, still looking a bit stunned and confused, about following me no doubt, but he was here.

Without thinking, I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and then moved to cry on his shoulder. Kaoru stiffened and patted my back lightly.

"I-I'm such an i-idiot," I hiccupped. "I'm a-always humilia-ating myself in front of y-you." As soon as it was out, I wanted to take it back.

Kaoru chuckled lightly, and grinned. "I've noticed," he commented, and his voice was so much silkier than Hikaru's. All his actions, his words, his expressions, they were all softer; less rash. That was the difference that I'd heard between their voices, but not until then had I thought it through to that point.

I grinned and hiccupped again. I pulled away and smiled, pulling up an eyebrow, "Have you now?"

Kaoru nodded as he made himself more comfortable in the awkward space underneath the staircase.

"Then, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

I scoffed, and mock hit him in the arm. "Fine then. I'll just have to..." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly before pulling away. And again, my face began to heat up.

Kaoru's eyes softened and he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. He laughed softly and wrapped his fingers around the tip.

"You blush so easily," He stated looking me in the eyes. He brought himself closer, and my blush deepened.

I saw him smile as he kissed me again. Then he whispered in my ear, "I've been meaning to ask you something, too. After the whole incident, you caught my interest. So, will you go out with me?"

A Cheshire cat couldn't have grinned any bigger than I did as I flung myself into a hug. "Of course!"

He laughed and held me to his chest. I closed my eyes and the English test popped into my head. "Oh shit," I mumbled.

Kaoru looked down at me, "What?"

"Will you help me study for the English test?"

Kaoru must have been holding his breath, because he exhaled and smiled, "Sure, Aika."

I smiled contently as he said my name. "By the way, you've been chasing the wrong twin."

"What?" I pulled away, surprised.

"Tasha told me about the holding the door in second grade. That was Hikaru, not me," Kaoru looked almost pained as he said this, watching my face carefully.

I was shocked, "He said he was you..."

"Still want to go out with me?" Kaoru was testing me, I could tell. I'd watched them play this game a thousand times. If I said it didn't matter, he'd be hurt, but if I said it did, then he might be just as hurt. Now I had to ask myself, would I prefer Hikaru? The honest, almost resounding **'NO!'** my subconscious shouted told me all I needed to know. But how to phrase an answer?

"Yes, Kaoru, I do. Before you say anything else, let me explain," I took a deep breath, "Hikaru is _not_ the one I've been chasing since second grade, it was _you_. And, honestly, Hikaru scares me..." I trailed off, blushing at this statement. It felt so true, but at the same time, how could the boy that shared Kaoru's face scare me?

Kaoru, however, found this amusing, and burst out laughing. "I've never heard a better reply," he laughed out, giving me another hug. "Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear!"

Still blushing, I smacked his arm playfully, and added indignantly, "I'm serious, Kaoru!"

"And that's why you fascinate me, Aika." Kaoru had stopped laughing and gave me another hug, before looking over my mascara and eyeliner splattered dress, "Now, let's go get you cleaned up."

He stood and I took his hand to help me up. I smiled warmly as he wrapped his arm around my waist. And he whispered into my ear, "I'm telling Hikaru that he scares you."

"You wouldn't," my surprise was mixed with embarrassment.

"How about right now?" Kaoru had taken off running, and I chased after him.

"You do and I'll give you something to laugh at Hitachiin!"

"That's Kaoru to you!" He called back, rounding a corner.

As I turned the corner, I ran into him. He was standing there laughing. "I won't tell him right now. We need to get you ready for an English test!" His eyes sparkled at the joke; no matter if his brother was with him or not, he was still a prankster, whether by choice or influence.

"Let's go!" I replied, grabbing his hand and tugged him down the hallway away form the Host Club and Hikaru. That was not something I wanted getting spread around.

Though the rumors flew anyways, about Kaoru and I, anyways. If Hikaru knew I was afraid of him, he didn't show it. By the end of the school year, he and Haruhi (who was a girl! who knew?!) were dating as well. The inseparable twins were growing apart, but Haruhi and I were there to help them along the way.

Unfortunately their pranks hadn't stopped though...

_Hello there. This is my first one-shot. I do hope you enjoyed it, but I would also like to clear a few things up. 1) I do not wear make-up, so i don't know if you could actually have it drip onto your clothing or not. 2) Kaoru is out of character in spots, DUH. Have you seen him actually talk to a girl about being boyfriend/girlfriend? I didn't think so! So simply doing that is out of character, so don't ride my hide for that! 3) I own only this one-shot's plot (and writing), Aika, and Tasha. Everything else has been created by Bisco Hatori (correct this if it's wrong)._

_Anyways, I would greatly appreciate a reveiw from you. As one of my (now favorite) writers on here said, 'the reveiw button is so much closer than the back button._


End file.
